


Like One of Your French Boys

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pornstar!Harry, Riding, Rimming, Sex Tape, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the link goes live, tens of thousands of people tune in and wait to see what Harry has in store for them, all hoping this is going where they think it’s going. </p>
<p>And well, Harry Styles is never one to disappoint. </p>
<p>
  <i> Or the one where Harry is a pornstar who decides to make his big comeback by showing the world his sextape with his recently discovered French boy toy, Louis. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One of Your French Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something based of this video of Kevin Warhol and Jack Harrer I saw.  
> The photo mentioned of Harry is based off those photos of Adam Levine, if you can picture it it's quite the image to think about.

The video breaks exactly 53 days after Harry goes AWOL. 

It starts with a simple tweet after nearly two months of silence, and it sends the porn world into a frenzy, all of Harry’s fans going crazy over the possible come back of their favorite pornstar, the one and only Harry Styles. 

Harry tweets a link early in the morning with the words **Makin’ a come back tonight with a very special guest. Link goes live at 8!**

There had been rumors that Harry had met someone on his hiatus in the south of France, sending even more rumors about how he was never going to come back and spend his days gallivanting around France with his hot, young, boy toy. 

Harry, of course, has not said anything about it, has not said anything at all in the past month and a half between his tweet announcing his break and now this one announcing some sort of comeback. 

The link Harry tweets is a link to a website that has a countdown on it for 8pm. The background is one of the more famous photos of Harry, the one that sent his hundreds of thousands of fans crazed. It’s a picture of Harry completely starkers, tattoos on full display and someone else’s hands on his crotch and clawing at his chest while he smirks cheekily at the camera. 

When the link goes live, tens of thousands of people tune in and wait to see what Harry has in store for them, all hoping this is going where they think it’s going. 

And well, Harry Styles is never one to disappoint. 

~*~*~

The room is bright and simple, cream colored walls and minimal furniture, but that’s not the focus. The important part and the center of the shot is the massive bed with the wrought iron frame and white bedding, complete with a fluffy duvet. 

Lounging on the bed is none other than Harry Styles, naked from what can be seen and he’s got a bright smile on his face. There’s movement under the covers, giving the idea that Harry’s not alone in the bed. 

Harry starts laughing and seconds later, a feathery-haired head pops out from underneath the duvet and Harry reaches for the boy, pulling him into a kiss. 

“You horny rascal,” Harry whispers in broken French. 

“Can’t help that I dreamt of you. I need my breakfast,” The boy whispers back in perfect French, voice high and beautiful. 

The boy ducks back under the duvet and the covers start bobbing up and down until the camera pans to the foot of the bed to get a shot of the boy’s mouth working on Harry’s thick cock. 

The camera pans back up as Harry flips the covers off the perfect swell of the boy’s ass as he kneads it in his large hand. Harry smirks at the camera as he rubs a dry finger over the boy’s hole. 

“Hold on! I’ll come too quickly,” Harry says, still in French, as he tugs the covers back, revealing a pouting boy with shiny blue eyes. “Remember what we’re doing today, my sweet Louis,” Harry says and the boy blushes, pulling the covers back over himself. 

Harry begins tickling the boy now known as _‘Louis’_ and they both hide under the covers, rolling around and laughing loudly. Louis’ giggles mix beautifully with Harry’s lower cackles and Louis squirms around and Harry tries to grab him. Harry finally gets his long arms around Louis and pulls the covers back before kissing him again, this time more slowly and sweetly. 

“Are you ready, love?” Harry asks, holding Louis’ face in his hands and kissing the tip of his nose. 

Louis rolls onto his side and bites his lip, blushing again. Louis looks rather shy as he covers his crotch with his hand and tries to bury his face in Harry’s side. 

“Come,” Harry says and Louis looks up at him shyly before crawling back on top of Harry and smiling brightly when their eyes meet. 

Louis leans in first, pressing his lips tentatively to Harry’s, but it‘s only a matter of seconds before it turns heated. Louis becomes clearly needy for it and Harry wraps his long fingers around the back of Louis’ neck to hold him in place as he curls his tongue into Louis’ open mouth. 

Louis starts making these high, needy whines and even starts grinding his tight, little body down on Harry. Harry uses his other hand to grip into Louis’ ass and then gives it a playful smack, which only seems to make Louis needier for it. 

“You want to fuck me, right?” Louis whispers, lips pressing to the side of Harry’s neck now, sucking what looks like will be an angry red mark any minute. 

“Mm, well…” Harry teases, fingers tangling in Louis’ hair as his eyelids flutter. 

“I want to ride you, come on,” Louis says, moving quickly so he’s now straddling Harry and gripping Harry’s cock behind him. 

Louis grinds his hips down on Harry’s lower stomach, hand working Harry’s hard cock. Louis looks perfect perched on Harry like this, strong and thick thighs ready to work and tight chest and plump arse on full display. 

Harry runs his fingers down Louis’ chest, making Louis shiver visibly and cocks his head to the side. Louis looks down at Harry with his bottom lip pouted out innocently, but then he catches it between his teeth and his look turns cheeky. 

“Well, I don’t know if you deserve it,” Harry says, blinking up at Louis and looking bored.

Louis whines and grips his fingers into Harry’s chest, brushing fingertips over Harry’s sensitive nipples, ”Can’t you see how horny I am for you?”

Harry grins devilishly and nods, “Yes, babe, but you have to earn it.”

“Come on, love, need you to. You’re the only one who can fill me up right. So big and good, baby,” Louis begs, hand squeezing Harry’s cock and mouth going now to suck kisses into Harry’s chest. 

“Show me what you’ve got first,” Harry says in a strong, authoritative voice. “Go on, then.” 

With that, Harry shoves Louis none too gently down towards his crotch, making Louis fumble a bit as he maneuvers his body to crouch between Harry’s thighs. 

Louis gets to work immediately, at first simply lapping at the head to catch the droplets of precome there and then he really commits by taking Harry fully in his mouth. Louis pulls off moments later to take his time licking up and down Harry’s shaft with the flat of his tongue. 

Louis makes it look like he absolutely _loves_ sucking cock, and it’s a complete turn around from the shy boy from just moments ago. It’s like having Harry’s cock in his mouth makes all of his insecurities melt away because now all he wants is to please his partner. (Although he wasn’t all that shy seconds ago when he was begging Harry to fuck him.)

Louis pulls off for only a moment to ask sweetly, “Can I straddle you now?”

“Don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” Harry says roughly and pushes Louis’ head back down on him, forcing Louis to hollow his cheeks and swallow Harry all of the way down to the root. 

Louis doubles his efforts and becomes even more enthusiastic. Louis bobs his head fast and works what he can’t fit in his mouth with his hand, jerking Harry quickly. Louis moans while he goes, and the sound mixes beautifully with Harry’s lower grunts. 

Louis looks up at Harry and Harry smiles sweetly back at him, hands coming to cup Louis’ face and trace his fingers over his cheeks. Louis’ eyes shine, but he doesn’t slow his pace, if anything he speeds up under Harry’s attention. 

Louis twists his mouth around the tip, working his hand in the other direction and flicking his tongue into Harry’s slit. He swirls his tongue and then takes Harry down again, swallowing and working Harry down his throat. 

“Let me up, love,” Harry says, pulling Louis off him gently by the hair. 

Louis looks unbelievably happy as he asks softly, “So you can finally fuck me?”

Harry slowly gets to his feet and looks down at Louis where he’s still perched on his knees and places his hands on his shoulders, holding him where he is. 

“Nope. Straighten up, now,” Harry says bluntly, holding his cock in his hand and directing it to Louis mouth, his other hand guiding Louis’ chin. 

Louis doesn’t protest, just greedily sucks Harry into his mouth, working even harder to please Harry. Louis keeps his hands away this time, allowing his mouth to be the only thing touching Harry. 

Harry uses his hand to guide Louis by the back of the head, controlling his pace and how deep he takes him. Louis looks like he loves it, and when Louis looks up at Harry, it’s as if he signals that he wants Harry to fuck is face and take over control completely. 

Harry grips Louis’ head with both his hands now and rocks his hips forward slowly and shallowly at first, but it doesn’t take long before he works up a steady and fast pace. 

Louis simply watches Harry through hooded eyes as Harry uses him and continues to fuck into his throat. Louis slips one of his hands down to his own neglected cock and starts tugging on it lazily. 

They continue like that for a few more moments, tears eventually brimming in Louis’ eyes from Harry’s cock repeatedly brushing the back of his throat and the stretch of his jaw. Finally, Harry pulls Louis off and smiles down at him with a look of awe and love.

“All right, I think you’ve earned something now,” Harry says and Louis grins, backing up and summersaulting so he’s lifted up on his shoulders, ass in the air in front of Harry. 

Louis spreads his legs in the air invitingly and stretches his arms out on the mattress, letting Harry take him and have him completely. Harry shakes his head with a chuckle as he crouches down on his knees, hands spreading Louis’ perfect ass apart.

“What is it you would like, love?” Harry asks, although the look on his face tells that he already knows. 

“Please, baby, need you to eat me out,” Louis half moans. 

Harry gives Louis’ ass a playful slap before he dives in, immediately met with happy keens from Louis. Harry works his tongue over Louis’ hole. Harry laps his tongue over and over Louis’ rim and then points his tongue to trace over his hole. 

Harry pulls back to bite Louis’ ass, smirking when an imprint of his teeth is left there and goes back to lick a long stripe down Louis’ crack. Harry sucks on Louis’ rim, tongue pointing and delving into Louis. 

Louis moans loudly, smile wide on his face and hands running up and down his chest. Harry watches Louis carefully as he brings a hand to his mouth and sucks on three fingers. 

Louis’ eyes widen in excitement as he watches Harry suck on his own fingers and then he bites his lip when Harry brings those fingers down to Louis’ entrance. 

“Is this also what you want?” Harry asks, finger tracing over Louis’ fluttering rim. “Want Daddy to open you up?” 

The word has a visible affect on Louis, his back arches and he whines high in his throat. Harry grins darkly and presses the finger at Louis’ rim, but doesn’t breach. 

“Well?” Harry asks firmly and Louis’ eyes snap open and he nods. 

“Yes, _Daddy,_ please,” Louis whimpers and Harry helps get him in a more comfortable position. 

Harry gently eases Louis down onto his back, settling back on his haunches between Louis’ spread thighs. Harry pulls Louis close to him so his legs are resting on Harry’s thighs, propping him up so he can see Louis’ hole better. 

Harry sucks on his fingers again, this time moving faster to wet his fingers and get them down to Louis’ entrance and start working him open. Louis wriggles his hips and Harry presses the first finger in and Harry grins down at his boy. 

They don’t use any words, all their communication coming in subtle nods and smiles, giving the impression that they really know each other well and that they really care for one another. 

Harry works in two fingers, scissoring and moving them in and out quickly. Louis continues to chew on his lip and make soft, welcoming noises until Harry does something and Louis loses any control he has left. 

_“Daddy, yes, more,”_ Louis moans and Harry must really like the pleading in Louis’ voice because he doesn’t ask for Louis to beg more or anything, just presses in a third finger and starts fucking them in hard and fast. 

Louis doesn’t use his words to tell Harry he’s ready, he simply just pushes away from Harry and twists his body so he’s laying across the bed with his head angled towards the pillows. 

Louis parts his legs and lifts his right one invitingly as Harry crawls in between his thighs and grabs hold of Louis’ raised leg for leverage. Harry communicates with a nod, asking Louis if he’s ready, and Louis responds with a dramatic eye-roll and circling of his hips. 

Harry smiles and guides his thick cock into Louis, eyes trained on his boy’s face as he pushes all the way in. Louis’ face screws up in pleasure for a moment before he trains his eyes back on Harry. 

Harry furrows his brow in concentration as he still his hips, cock buried deep in his partner. Louis reaches to subtly pinch Harry’s hip, some kind of tell for Harry to move now. 

Pulling his hips back, Harry tightens his hold on Louis’ raised leg and Louis licks his lips impatiently. Harry rocks back in, quickly and mercilessly. Louis’ moans begin just as Harry thrusts in for the third time and it gets more heated and passionate from there. 

Louis stretches his arms out behind him and grips on the headboard for purchase. Harry grins down at Louis and goes even harder, making the headboard bang against the wall loudly as Louis’ whole body jerks with the force of Harry’s drives. 

Without even having touched his cock, Louis already seems like he’s going to loose it any second. Harry apparently notices, and smirks down at Louis forcing his body to move even faster. 

“Baby, close,” Louis moans, smile huge and voice quiet and shaky. 

“Do it, baby, let go,” Harry purrs and it’s like magic to Louis’ ears because as soon as the words leave Harry’s mouth, Louis’ coming as if on cue. 

Come spurts out of Louis’ cock, painting his chest as his eyes roll back in his head. Harry works him through it, not letting up for a second. Louis’ arched off the bed and keening loudly until he’s near sobbing and swatting at Harry to pull out. 

“Think you’ve got one more in you?” Harry asks teasingly, voice soft and deep at the same time. 

“For you, of course,” Louis says, pushing Harry away and knocking him down so he’s laying flat on his back on the bed so Louis can straddle him. 

After not even taking a second to clean the come off of himself or to catch his breath, Louis’ climbing onto Harry and setting up to impale himself on Harry’s cock, red and full. 

A look of pure love and awe covers Harry’s face as he simply lies back and watches Louis sink down on him until he’s settled on Harry’s hips, cock nestled inside him. 

Louis takes a moment now to catch his breath, eyes closed and breath coming out shallow. Louis’ hands are rested on Harry’s chest, and Harry covers Louis’ hands with his own, rubbing soothing circles with his fingers. 

Louis opens his eyes and a soft smile plays at his lips before he leans down and kisses Harry sweetly. The kiss goes from soft to frantic in seconds as Louis starts moving his hips in minute circles and subtly bouncing on Harry’s cock. 

It only takes a few more seconds before Louis sits up abruptly, apparently having had enough of Harry’s tongue down his throat and starts bouncing in earnest. Louis’ thighs are strong and working overtime to lift his small frame up and down as he works himself on Harry. 

Louis runs a hand through his sweaty fringe and licks his lips, head tossed back in a quiet moan. It makes for quite the image; Louis working so hard and Harry just laying back and watching his boy use him to get them both off. 

Louis’ cock his fully hard and leaking, bouncing along with his body. Louis starts whimpering, thighs straining and sweat dripping from his temples and it looks like he is getting close again already. 

Suddenly, Harry grips into Louis’ fleshy hips and starts thrusting up into Louis’ spent body. Louis makes a strangled sound and slumps a little in his posture as he tries to meet Harry’s thrusts with quick bounces. 

Harry sits up and hauls Louis into his chest and holds him as he kisses Louis’ neck, licking up the sweat beading there. Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, soft and sweet nothings as Louis starts to lose it and fall apart. 

Louis comes with a shout, head tossed back and Harry’s mouth on his pulse point. Harry keeps thrusting unevenly until tears brim over in Louis’ eyes and Harry sets him down on his back carefully. 

Pulling out carefully, Harry settles in between Louis’ thighs and works a hand over his cock. Louis starts to come back around and reaches a hand to touch Harry’s arm as Harry starts to grunt lowly, teeth digging into his lip. 

“Oh please, baby, in my mouth.” Louis says, voice soft and twinkling. 

With a laugh Harry nods and maneuvers so his cock is poised at Louis’ lips as he strips it one, two, three more times before he’s shooting into Louis’ open mouth. Louis waits until Harry’s pumped himself dry before closing his lips around Harry’s tip and sucks.

“Thank you so much,” Louis whispers once he’s swallowed his treat, eyes shining as he looks up at Harry.

“My pleasure,” Harry says with a kiss, thumb stroking Louis cheek. 

“I love you,” Louis whispers, even more softly and quietly than his voice before. 

“I love you, too, baby,” Harry says with a final kiss and the screen fades out. 

_**Fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it? Even if you didn't? :)


End file.
